Beach Days
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr Request: Sasuke tries to get the attention of Sakura who is a lifeguard all summer.


**Beach Days-**

 _A tumblr request_

* * *

It all started approximately three weeks ago.

Sasuke Uchiha was on summer break from college, and every summer he went to stay with his brother, Itachi, at his beach house. It was something he always looked forward to, but never like he had this year.

His excitement hadn't grown until he was on the beach for the first time that year. The first thing he noticed wasn't the ocean itself, nor the sand. It wasn't the calming feel of the breeze that washed over him, nor how beautiful the sky had been as the sun rose in the early morning hours.

The only thing he'd noticed was the new lifeguard.

He'd stopped in his tracks at the sight of her before him, she seemed to have just arrived. She was adjusting her red one-piece around the tops of her thighs. She wasn't the most voluptuous of girls, but she had a figure that kept his dark eyes in place.

Her hair was pink, and that was the next place her hands went. She pulled her hair up atop her head before securing it in place and Sasuke could have sworn the girl was moving in slow motion. Once her hair was up, she dug through her items until she found her whistle which she laid around her neck. As she finally moved around, Sasuke caught sight of her face, and he found her to be the most beautiful specimen.

She had a lovely face, bright green eyes that could be seen even from the distance. For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt he was in need of rescuing. He wanted her… and he would have her.

Though it didn't appear that it would be as easy as he'd first assumed.

Sasuke was one guy who never had any trouble attracting the female population, in fact he was used to fighting them off. They could be a persistent bunch when they felt like it. But this girl was different, it didn't matter how many times he walked past her, how many days in a row he was there, or what he was doing at the time. She never so much as batted a lash in his direction.

Surprisingly he didn't find this alarming, no it was quite the opposite. With every day that passed with him trying to get her attention and failing miserably, he only wanted her more. But summer was passing by quickly, and he knew if he didn't make a move soon, he would be missing the chance of a lifetime. There was something special about this girl and no matter what, he had to talk to her. Though he wanted much more than that.

Finally he'd resolved himself to go up and talk to her, but it ended in nothing but a major fail. He'd been working himself up for it for weeks and it all ended in him lamely asking directions to the nearest peer. Which just so happened to be within eyesight, though thankfully it was far off in the distance. He'd even been there before. It was just horrible.

But after that he only liked her more, for how sweet and caring she'd been, totally going out of her way not to hurt his feelings even though he'd asked the most idiotic question. She explained how far it was, and how to get there by car, gave him the hours of the restaurant there too until something else caught her attention in the water and she went running off.

After that he'd finally gotten disappointed, and a bit worried. It seemed she wasn't interested at all, and he didn't want to just come out and ask her out for her to turn him down. If any girl turned him down, it would definitely be her.

He was down and out, nearly depressed and feeling as if there was nothing else he could do. He just had to let her go and move on. Unfortunately for him, he just couldn't do that. So, in the end, when he only had one week's time left, he thought back to the first day he'd seen her, when he felt the need to be rescued. A grin unlike any that had ever crossed his face before came in play as he concocted the perfect plan to get her up close and personal; and worrying only about him.

It was perfect. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it sooner. Sasuke could definitely go for being rescued by that pinkette he was so undeniably attracted to. So early that morning, he'd arrived just when he knew she would. She was getting ready for the day as she did every morning.

This was the day. He was so ready. He was going to be having her one way or the other.

There were only a few beachgoers here or there being so early in the morning, but that's just what he wanted. Walking out to the water, almost directly in front of where she sat, he walked into the water just until his feet were covered and he stood there, watching the sun continue to rise before him. A new dawn was upon him, and his soon to be other half. She might not have known it yet, but she definitely wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Had he really gotten so desperate? To go out here and pretend to drown. It was unbelievable, a low he could have never pictured himself reaching. Before he could make a move though, or decide exactly how he should go about being in need of rescuing, he felt someone walk up to his side.

Slowly he looked over, breath hitching when he saw it was her, standing right next to him and looking out over the ocean just as he had been, admiring the sun rising. She had a soft smile on her lips that he found so endearing. Why was she here, was he supposed to say something? Sasuke was at a loss during that moment, as he had been so many other times when it came to that girl.

"Do you always wake up so early in the morning?" She asked thoughtfully, though she stared straight ahead.

"Yeah… I like watching the sun rise." He admitted, thankful that a calm had suddenly swept over him, leaving him with his usual composure and confidence.

"So do I… it's mainly why I chose this shift."

Sasuke couldn't believe she'd just walked up to him and was now telling him things about herself. This was a great turn of events and he was in no way about to complain, but he just couldn't believe it.

"I'd say it was a wise choice." He murmured, eyes leaving her to look back out over the water.

She finally looked over at me, but he forced himself not to look back, though it was easy to see her smiling face and bright emeralds even out of his peripheral. "I don't usually see you in the water this early…"

For a moment Sasuke worried that she may have figured out his plan, but there was no way that was possible. "Well… I only have a week left here, so I want to feel the water as much as I can while I have the chance."

"Hmm… same goes for me. School's starting back soon and summer has flown by. I'll definitely miss being here every morning."

"Me too." He agreed, finally meeting her eyes and smiling his best smile at her. "I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"I'm Sakura… it's nice to meet you."

Finally, he thought. Her name, Sakura… it was more fitting that he could have imagined. "One week left…" He muttered to himself, dying on the inside because he couldn't think of a way to ask her out.

"You know I was thinking… we should seriously enjoy this last week… maybe together?"

His eyes widened at her words. He couldn't believe this girl had more nerve than him. "Hn. You read my mind Sakura. I'd love to take you out when your shift ends." And then every day until he was forced to be separated from her.

"Good." She said with a smirk that baffled him. His wanting her skyrocketed after that look she gave him. "I thought you'd never ask."

All he could do was laugh, and so did she. That day was the start of something special, and the next week was spent with them getting to know each other, all morning long while she was working, and the entire rest of the day after. By the time their week together came to an end, they'd gotten so attached to each other that it was the hardest thing either of them had ever had to do.

But there were heartfelt kisses and strong embraces and promises that would soon bring them back together. They would keep in touch, and eventually they could be together without ever having to be apart again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow me on tumblr at ss-tyytyy. Send me prompts!**


End file.
